


Just Desserts [podfic]

by Arioch, KD reads (KDHeart), sylvaine, The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Appropriate Uses for Chocolate Frosting, Chocolate, Consentacles, Food Play, Licking, M/M, Multi, Multi-voice Podfic, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Threesome - M/M/Other, Tongues, podfic bloopers, so much licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/sylvaine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: Venom and Flash both like Eddie. They also both like chocolate frosting (especially so in Venom's case). So why not combine the two?[A multivoice recording of a fic by kitausuret]
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Flash Thompson/Venom Symbiote, Venom/Chocolate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Europodfriends 2019 Creations





	Just Desserts [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Desserts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402946) by [kitausuret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret). 



> Recorded during the Europodfriends 2019 meetup, with giggles, cooing and getting interrupted with promises of waffles, because we forgot to put up the [recording in process] sign :D Some bloopers included at the end.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3 with bloopers](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic21/just%20desserts%20\(with%20bloopers\).mp3) | **Size:** 6.15MB | **Duration:** 8:29min
  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic21/just%20desserts.mp3) | **Size:** 5.75MB | **Duration:** 7:55min

  
---|---


End file.
